The Lonely Child
by Daniel James Harris
Summary: When a boy goes on a short holiday he returns to find his mother isnt there to greet him, what has happened, will his mother ever come back?


**Chapter One**

Monday was fast approaching and I was ever so excited, I was to go on my first real holiday away from my home. The first day of the holiday soon came and it was time for me to say goodbye to my mother, not for long but just for a week. The coach pulled away and my heart sank almost like a ship in the ocean. I didn't want to leave the security of my happy but stressed mother but I knew I was only going for a week and that I would soon arrive home to the peace and tranquillity of my own but sometimes invaded private space.

We were soon on our way heading towards the farm which was to be my home for the next seven days, a home in the green and peace full countryside away from the bothers of inner city life. We arrived at the farm it was cold and very humid. After offloading our bags and personal possessions from the coach we were greeted by the owner Michael he gave us a brief talk on the health and safety procedures on and around the farm gave us our weekly schedules and showed us all to our spacious and elegant dormitories.

By the time I had settled down and adjusted to my new surroundings it was near enough time to go to our dormitories ready for lights out, I was already feeling a bit tense and scared as this was to be the first time in ten years that I hadn't slept in the same room as my mother. Lights out was dawning upon me and I started to worry even more than I was previously.

Like a shot of lightening the lights quickly went out, I was shaking and didn't know what to do still all I could think of was my mother, It was to be ten hours until it would start to get light again. Without realising it for and hour or two I had a small but very painstaking sleep. There was a loud thunderous crash, then I realised that I had fallen out of bed. I had to get up and get back into the bed before any of my friends woke up, otherwise if they found out they would think it was tremendously amusing.

Over the duration of the week I received no correspondence from either members of my family, especially my mother. With no letters and not even a phone call I began to panic, I knew that my mother would try to send me a letter, after all my mother was very fond of me and wouldn't let anybody get in between us.

The day of departure, still no letter or phone call, I knew something was wrong, lots of painstaking thoughts passed through my mind, was she dead, was she ill or maybe something worse had happened I just did not know and couldn't wait to get back home to London to see if she was okay.

I finally arrived back to school after four hours stuck in traffic and heavy torrential rain; it wasn't the best time of year to go away on holiday. I stepped off the coach and waited anxiously for my mother to come and collect me. I looked around the playground which was full of happy, cheerful parents giving their children a big warm welcome home, but my mother was nowhere to be seen.

**Chapter Two**

Everybody disappeared from the playground so I decided to wait a few more minutes on the hope that my mother would arrive. I started to loose all hope because again she was nowhere to be seen. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a lady she was smart and very well dressed she started walking towards me and asked me what my name was and I told her. She then said that she was a social worker from social services, at first I didn't believe her, but then she pulled out this very well laid out and professionally looking identity badge. She said that my mother was ill and that I would have to go and live with a temporary mum and dad until my one was better. The social worker showed e to her car and my Head Teacher saw me away. During the journey I tried to visage what my foster family would be like but with all of the pain and upset going around in my head I soon gave up and all I could think of was my mother.

I arrived a the foster carers house just short of the hour, it was a small terraced house in a residential development, on first glance it looked just like the home I had previously imagined whilst on my way. But on second glance it was completely different my mind was tossed and turned and as before all I could think of was my mother. I really wanted to know what was wrong and if se was okay.

**Chapter Three**

My social worker rang the door bell and an old looking lady opened the door. I walked through the door into a brightly lit living room, I took a small glance around the room, all I could see were photographs not of my family but of the family I would temporarily be living with, this made me feel very angry and distraught.

My social worker told me to sit down and said that she had to go through a little bit of paperwork, me being the way I am didn't take kindly to sit down looking at lots of strange faces while they fill out some paperwork. Kindly my new foster carers husband decided to take me to see my new bedroom, my first impressions what not at all good, it was small, no computer, not even a television or radio, at this point I really wanted to go back to the inviting comforts of home. After a while my social worker left and I sat down with my foster carers whilst they explained the dull but necessary house rules.

Feeling unstable and upset I decided to go to my new bedroom, rushing threw my head once again were thoughts f my family especially my mother. I decided to try and get some sleep but after about five minutes I heard the phone ring I went downstairs and picked it up.

Chapter Four

To my surprise it was my mother, she said that she was feeling well and that she would be out of hospital within a couple of weeks, I was very excited as this would hopefully mean that I would be able to go back home. After about ten minutes on the phone I was finally able to ask her if I could come home when she got better. She said that she wasn't quite ready for me to come home yet but promised I could come home as soon as the time was correct. Feeling very angry I slammed the phone down on her.

Afterwards I felt very uncomfortable, I didn't know how what to do. I decided to go to sleep and wait to sort things out in the morning.

Chapter Five

The morning surprisingly came very quickly and my foster carers woke me up very wit a warm cup of milk.


End file.
